


Love is strength for everyone

by CLForever124345



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Blood, Character Death, Child Abuse, Endgame is Clexa and Clanya maybe, F/F, F/M, G!P, Jealous Anya, Jealous Lexa, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Rape, Rape Recovery, Slow Burn, Stalking, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Student Clarke, Teacher Anya, Teacher-Student Relationship, Violence, a/b/o-dynamics, but there is no lexanya or so, not Lexa or Anya or Clarke that's for sure, teacher lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLForever124345/pseuds/CLForever124345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS AND THE FIRST CHAPTERS WILL BE REWRITTEN!!! </p><p>Clarke is a teenager and comes to a new school.<br/>Lexa and Anya work in this School.<br/>But what those three not know is that this School year will Change their life forever.<br/>Clarke will have to face many difficult situations where she will need help.<br/>There will be love, hate, betrayel, violance and death BUT a happy end is sure !!!</p><p>The beginning will be Little lame but later there will be a lot of angst i promise.</p><p>I wanted to show with this fanfic that when someone loves you, you  can overcome with every shit the world throws at you. Like the title "Love is strength for everyone"</p><p>WORSE SUMMARY EVER I KNOW BUT PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is strength for everyone

So I know I haven't update since months because I am really busy with school (senior year), my beta left me and I need to try to find a new one and my other story takes all my free time ( which is not much) **BUT I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FIC!!!!**

I will continue this story either as soon as I've finished with my other fic OR when I have more time or are really motivitated.

I hope you stick with me ;) I am really sorry but life keeps bothering me :(

If you are interested in my other story , next Friday or Suturday should be the next chapter.

 

So, may we meet again and again I am really sorry but don't forget **I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY AS SOON AS I CAN!!!**


End file.
